


The Nightmare

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 11





	The Nightmare

Po was pissed. Worse than any time he was face to face with Shen. Worse than when he was hollering at Shifu the night Oogway passed away. Worse than anything he had ever seen in his 12 years on the Teams. The culprit: himself.

He had been running drills all afternoon. Hand to hand combat against the other members was tough, but he loved it. Until he messed up. He hung around too long trying to get a joint lock on Crane because he was off by an inch on grabbing his wing. He grabbed too high, causing him to not be able to twist it. He got Crane on his knees, but Crane naturally rolled through it. Thinking on his feet, Crane returned 2 feet straight to Po's face, breaking his nose. This gave Crane just enough time where Po was off balance to return the favor and put him on the ground.  
Shifu called "TIME!" It was over. This was the fourth time for him messing it up. Naturally, being a highly trained young man, he had a good bit of pride in what he was able to do. However, this time he was too angry that he couldn't think straight and he took it way too far.

*BAM* Po punched Crane in the side of the face with all the force he could muster.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT CRANE!? HUH! MESS UP MY JOINT LOCK AND I'LL MESS YOU UP!"

Crane responded with a few blocks and got a couple hits in before the rest of the team and Shifu broke them up.

"Enough Po!" Shifu shouted as he used a Qi blocking technique to temporarily immoblize the panda. "You will not be allowed to train again until you get your act together. Be glad I'm not kicking you out."

Why did he do that? What snapped in him? There was a feeling he couldn't explain.

"How are you holding up Po?" Tigress asked as she slowly laid her head on his a couple hours later.

"Eh. I don't even know anything anymore Tigress." Po said as tears started coming down his face. "It wasn't me doing it."

"What do you mean Po? Is it like your mind is underwater?"

"No, my mind feels like it's empty. Like there's nothing up here!" Po said as he punched his head a couple times. "I mean, I know what's going on but I don't feel connected to it. Like I'm going through the motions."

Tigress sat and thought a few minutes. All that made noise was crickets and a gentle breeze that cool, crisp fall evening. 

"Bad dreams?" she asked finally.

"Huh?"

"Something you are remembering again?" Tigress asked as she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry as they sat there with their feet dangling dangerously over the edge of the sheer rock face the Peach Tree was rooted on.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Po said kinda quickly. Nearly everyone else would think it was his normal speach pattern, but something felt just a bit off about it. Just enough for her to do something about it.

"The truth Po. The truth." She said as she turned his face toward hers. Her eyes piercing daggers into his, causing a chill to run up his spine, fur to become rigid all across his body and body temperature to plumet. His body visibly shook as he slid back toward the tree. His eyes betrayed fear and uncertainty, similar to a kid who's mama caught them in a massive lie.

"Fine. It was a dream. My dad was a conspirator with Shen when he destroyed my home. Then mama was killed trying to keep me alive." Po was having trouble breathing after that last sentence. "The only one I had left, gone! She was everything to me. When I was scared I always ran to her."

"Po, you know that part about your dad isn't real." Tigress said as she wrapped both arms around him and held him tight. "Your dad would never do anything like that. You know that just as much as I do."

"But what kills me is I don't have my mom anymore. Now look at me, look what I can do, and look where it got me. Crane is hurt because of a stupid dream one night! And all I can do is talk to someone who used to hate me when I got here."

"Hey, look at me." Tigress said as she turned his head to face her. "You are doing that self-centered thing where you want to be misserable. That ain't going to happen."

"Why is that?"

"Because while I originally hated you, things changed quickly. You made things here better. Plus, Viper was my confident when I was confused. She showed me how to take better care of everyone here. Now you are mine Po. I've been yours for just as long. Whatever is on your mind, just say it. I'm not going anywhere."

"This might sound stupid, but you sound exactly like what my mom would have said. I like that." Po said with a tired smile on his face. "I'm tired and need some sleep anyways."

"You can sleep with me. No use in you walking down the other half of the barracks to your room."

Once in the barracks, the duo crashed quickly on the bed completely exausted.

"You know Tigress? Between you and Viper, you two have kinda filled the void of not really having a mom when I grew up. I really appreciate all you have done for me over the years. Good night honey."

Tigress chuckled for a moment before replying. "You are more than welcome. Good night Po."


End file.
